Rejection
by dukeluv
Summary: It is unknown what would happen if a wolf's imprint rejected them. What would happen if Renesmee rejected Jacob? Where would he go? What would he do? Rated T for possible content
1. The History

JAKE'S POV

These last months have been pretty hard for all of the wolves, I suppose they have been hard for the bloodsuckers too, but what do I care. Victoria, one of the 'bad' vamps as Bella called them, had created an army of vicious young ones. They had all come to Forks to get revenge on the Cullens, Edward more then the others. The pack had joined them in fighting, and of course we had won.

I hadn't actually participated in the fight, Bella wanted me and her beloved leech to stay with her. God knows why I always do what she wants, it's only going to make it worse when she goes off and marries him. I managed to get a kiss out of the deal though, and I think she liked it too. I thought maybe that would change her mind, but of course it didn't.

Then came that damn wedding invitation. I couldn't take the pain of it anymore, and I ran away in my wolf form. That was one place I could escape the pain. I spent months in my wolf form, running until I grew hungry. I roamed all through Canada and the United States. I finally decided to go back home. I didn't know it was the wedding day until I showed up at my dad's house in La Push. He seemed happy that I was home, and asked me if I knew what day it was. Of course, I didn't, and then he told me. I almost phased there and ran again, but I didn't. Something made me want to go to the wedding, but I knew how much pain it would cause me.

I finally decided to go, but not to attend the actual ceremony. When I arrived, closely followed by some of the others. Sam and Quil were the only ones actually. I got in a couple of dances with Bella before she mentioned a 'traditional honeymoon'. I snapped then, and I almost phased there in the woods. Edward showed up quickly with Seth. The three of them managed to get me away. I've got to hand it to them, I was ready to kill the bloodsucker.

I phased and ran. I knew I would face pain when I went to the wedding, but I didn't know it would be this bad. I didn't run for as long this time, I actually wouldn't even calling it running. I was back the next day and then began the wait. Bella wasn't going to be Bella anymore. She would be gone in some way, shape, or form. I had to learn to accept that, but I didn't think that I could. The news came from Charlie a few weeks later. He said the head vampire, Carlisle, had told him that Bella had contracted a foreign disease.

The pack had a meeting, in which Sam decided not to attack the vamps. I was furious, of course, and decided to go attack the leeches myself. I was in total shock once I was there. Edward was a different person then I had ever seen him before; he was almost crazy. I soon discovered why. Bella was still human, but she was different. She was pregnant, heavily pregnant. It made me sick to see her, to know what was inside of her. Edward confirmed my thoughts. It was killing her, and it was his fault. He asked me to talk to her, to try and make her see sense, but of course she wouldn't see sense. She loved the life-sucking monster inside of her.

I phased and ran. I was greeted by all of the others, and Sam commanded me to come home. Sam decided that they would attack the coven, but my mind was changed, I didn't want to kill them anymore. The alpha blood that was inside me took effect at his command to attack the coven. I turned my back on the pack then, and was soon followed by Seth. He didn't want to fight the vampires either, he was friends with them. I didn't want him to come with me, I wanted him to stay with the pack and his mother, but he wouldn't leave. I would not command him to leave, though.

We ran around the entire place for a while, keeping watch for the pack. Bella had gotten worse then before. The pack didn't attack that night. The next morning, we were joined by Leah. She said she came to keep an eye on Seth, but I knew she really wanted to escape from Sam. I made a visit to Bella later, and she was indeed worse. I talked to Carlisle and we discussed the creature inside of her. I figured what it really wanted was blood, since it was part leech. That actually did help her condition.

The next day, we were met by a party from the pack. Quil, Collin, Paul, and Jared came, Jared in human form. They came to make peace with us, get us to come back to the pack. The days continued on the same, we did patrols and I checked in on Bella. Her condition improved quickly. One of the vampires, Esme, insisted on feeding us and providing us clothes. I was told that they would get the 'baby' out in four days. Four short days. Less then four days later, the baby was detached from its food source and it became an emergency situation.

We managed to get the baby out, but Bella had died. I left Edward trying to revive her. I wanted to kill the creature now, I had the perfect chance. Blondie was playing with it, and it was the perfect chance. As I went to kill it, though, I felt all of my hatred drain away. My whole life was gone. My reason for living no longer existed. This baby was the only thing holding me here now. Renesmee.


	2. Renesmee

**Author's Note- All charecters (c) to Stephanie Meyer**

**And I used the actual dialogue from Breaking Dawn for some parts in this chapter, however I did not copy it word for word. Also, even though there were few reviews for my first chapter, they made my day, so keep reading and reviewing =D**

I ran forward, snatching the child from Rosalie. She snarled at me and quickly the other vampires flocked to us. Rosalie crouched before me, ready to attack. I growled at her, hugging the baby girl close. Amidst all the chaos, I heard a faint heartbeat from upstairs. It seemed Edward had been able to revive the mangled Bella. A sudden wave of calm washed over the entire room, and I looked up to see Jasper standing in the doorway. Rosalie was still crouched before me, and she slowly straightened up. I didn't change the grip I had on the child at all. I felt her move and I glanced quickly at her. She pressed her palm against my check, and my eyes widened. An image of Rosalie was in my mind, did she put it there? I looked into her eyes. They were the same color as Bella's, a warm chocolate brown. I handed her to Rosalie grudgingly and watched her closely.

Rosalie snatched her out of my hands and clutched her close. Jasper stepped forward, and I noticed Alice follow him in. I tore my gaze from the child to the other two. Alice stood beside Jasper, and he watched me closely. An awkward silence followed. They were confused and wary from my sudden outburst. I didn't know how to explain it to them. Should I just come out and say it? I decided that would be the best way to end this silence. "I imprinted," I told them, looking back at the baby girl. They still remained silent, most likely because they didn't know what to say. I reached for Renesmee and Rosalie pulled her away from me with a glare. The baby pressed her palm to Blondie's cheek and I saw the same reaction. She shook her head at the child. "No," she told her and her mouth slid into a pout. I heard Jasper speak then, "Give her to him," he said quietly. Rosalie glared at him, and he looked back calmly.

I took the opportunity to snatch the baby from her again. She snarled at me and another wave of calmness rushed through the room. The door opened then and I glanced towards it. Carlisle came into the room, closely followed by his wife, Esme. Emmett followed them in and was immediately at Rosalie's side. "What's going on?" the doctor asked, his eyes falling on me, holding the newborn close to my chest. "The mutt says he imprinted," the blonde vampire hissed at him. He looked over at me and I nodded, holding her closer, if that was even possible. "Where is Bella?" he asked, looking towards the stairs. "She's up there," I told him, "Edward injected some of his venom in her, and I think he managed to save her." I stopped and searched for the heartbeat I had heard earlier. I found it and nodded. I could hear the light, fluttering heartbeat of the baby I held as well.

Carlisle nodded and disappeared up the stairs. We all watched him go and then I looked at Esme. She was watching the baby closely. "May I hold her?" she whispered, reaching for the baby. I remained motionless and I looked down at her. She nodded at me and I reluctantly passed the child to her. Esme smiled and wrapped the child into her chest. She cradled her and looked down at her. I kept my eyes on the baby as Esme rocked her slowly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days passed, all in relatively the same way. I went to tell Sam what had happened, since a wolf couldn't kill the object of a brother's imprinting. I rarely went on patrols with Seth and Leah anymore, always at Renesmee's side or closely watching the people that were holding her. Blondie didn't like the fact that I was constantly with her. Renesmee was a pretty long name, and soon we had created a nickname for her, Nessie. She grew quickly, and then Bella awoke. I stayed downstairs with Rosalie while all the others went upstairs to greet the new Bella. The vampire Bella. Rosalie held Nessie as I waited nervously. When I thought of Bella now, I imagined the vicious newborns Victoria had raised. I would not let her near Nessie unless I knew she could control herself. The huge window that served as one of the walls was where I fixed my gaze. I saw Edward drop from the window, closely followed by Bella. I tensed in front of the baby until I saw them disappear into the woods.

All of the vampires came downstairs then, and we waited for them to return. Nessie was passed between all of them. Rosalie took her as Bella and Edward came out of the woods. I ran out to meet them. I was going to make sure Bella could handle being around a creature with blood and control herself. Seth and Leah flanked me as they came closer. "Careful, Jacob," Edward whispered, "Maybe this isn't the best way." I growled at him, "I'm not letting her near the baby first. I heal faster." Edward shrugged and I heard Leah snarl angrily.

I looked down at Bella. She was pale now, and looked completely different from the mangled creature I had last seen. Her eyes were frightening, a bright red color. "I must admit," I smiled at her, "You're pretty creepy." She smiled back at me, "The eyes are pretty scary aren't they?" I laughed at her, "Yeah, they're really creepy."

"Thanks for the compliment," she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, "You still look like you," I told her, "and it still feels like you're here too." I smiled at her, "I'll get used to your eyes soon enough." A confused look crossed her face, and I looked up at Edward. "Thank you for not telling her," I told him. "Maybe I think she'll get irritated and rip off your head," he said. "Whatever," I replied, taking a step towards Bella, "Let's get this over with." Bella cringed into Edward, "Hold me back," she whispered to him. She took a cautious sniff of the air. "Ugh, you stink Jacob!" she said, relaxing.

Edward burst into laughter and I could hear the others laughing back at the house. "Do I pass?" she asked me then. I nodded and turned towards the house.

Once we were in the house, everyone centered around the child, protecting her. Jasper was first, his eyes fixed on Bella. Nessie peered around all of the people in her way to see Bella. She twisted around and pressed her hand to Blondie's face. "Yes, that's her," she said quietly. Bella did the same as her daughter, straining to see her. "Please Edward?" she asked, turning to look at him. "Edward," Jasper cautioned. "There's no risk," Edward said smugly and everyone looked at him in confusion. "Bella won't hurt her," he added. "How can you be sure?" Carlisle asked. "While we were hunting, she came across some hikers," he began. I heard gasps from a few of the vampires. "Oh, Edward!" Esme exclaimed. "She didn't hunt them though," he said quickly, "I chased her and managed to stop her, and once she realized what was going on," he paused for a moment before finishing, "She turned around and ran away!" Carlisle's golden eyes widened and Jasper frowned. "Oh," Esme cried again, "She could have turned on you!"

Edward glanced at Jasper, "So you see," he said, "There is a very minimal risk here." Jasper looked at Bella; perhaps he was taking in her mood. "Okay," he said, stepping to the side. Bella took a step forward and everyone moved towards her. Nessie almost fell out of Blondie's arm trying to reach Bella. "Just give her to me," Bella growled, reaching out and grabbing Nessie. Everyone moved closer as Bella cradled her daughter to her. I was the closest besides Jasper and Edward. My eyes were fixed on her and I was tensed to snatch her away.

Nessie pressed her palm to Bella's face and she gasped. She looked around the room. "What did she show you?" Edward asked her with a small smile. "I think it was me," she said slowly. Edward's smile widened, "She's been waiting for you," he told her. Her eyes filled with confusion and he proceeded to explain about her ability. When he was finished Bella smiled down at her baby, "Well aren't you special," she told her happily. A smile spread across Nessie's face and she put her palm on Bella's face again.

Bella looked up at me once Nessie took her hand away from her. Her eyes met mine and her eyes clouded over. "You did not," she growled at me. How could she have found out? I snatched Nessie from her and Edward wrapped his arms around her waist. "You did not imprint on my baby!" she snarled at me. She took a deep breath, "Rose, take her." Blondie pried her from my grip and retreated to the other side of the room. "Let go of me, Edward," she growled and he slowly let go, going to stand in front of Renesmee with the rest of the vampires. "You know I can't control it," I said, holding up my hands as she took a step towards me. I backed out the door and across the lawn. "My baby!" she was growling, "How dare you!" I continued to back up until I was against the trees. I heard Seth and Leah approach me from behind, both of them growling.

"You will stay away from her," she snarled at me, her eyes flashing in fury. "I can't do that," I pleaded, raising my hands. "You _will," _she growled back. "Nessie likes me too," I told her, begging. Bella froze for a moment before she snarled, "What did you call her?" I flinched away from her, "Nessie?" I said cautiously. "You named my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" she screamed. She lunged at my throat and I crouched to the ground with my hands over my face. The tree I was backed against cracked under her attack. Seth and Leah lunged out of the forest at her and she fought back. She grabbed a hold of Seth and I heard a snap. "Bella!" I yelled, "Stop it!" I reached for her, grabbing her arm. She whirled around, her eyes wild with fury. It melted away when she saw me uninjured before her. She looked over at Seth crouched on the ground. "Oh my god!" she said, crouching before him. "Seth! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He whined softly and his tail tapped the ground.

Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett were there soon. "I'm so sorry, Seth," Edward said, "I should have stopped her earlier." Carlisle was crouched beside Seth, telling him he needed to phase so that he could mend him properly. Once Seth had phased, we all made our way back to the house where Carlisle set Seth up on the couch. She had only broken his shoulder and collarbone, not extremely serious injuries. I took Nessie outside with Rosalie close behind me. We both agreed that Bella should be kept away from her for a while. Bella didn't fight our decision, and I was glad.


	3. Rejected

**Author's Note- I decided to skip the meeting with Charlie, since I'm growing bored of searching through the freaking book X.X So now the story is really starting, I hope you enjoy! Read and Review please!**

Later that day, when it was time to measure Nessie, she and her mother were reunited once again. I was nervous about it, but Edward and Jasper allowed it. I figured Jasper would know if Bella was okay or not, but that didn't make me any more comfortable with the situation. Everything went well and soon Nessie was asleep. I fell asleep quickly as well, sitting beside Seth.

I woke up later, and quickly found Nessie. Blondie was feeding her, I guess I had been out for a while. She rolled her eyes at me as I sat beside her. "Won't you ever leave, mutt?" she hissed at me. I glared at her, "You wish." Once she was finished feeding her, the baby reached for me. Rosalie reluctantly handed her to me, and I smiled tauntingly. She huffed and stormed off. I laughed softly and looked down at Renesmee. She smiled up at me and patted my cheek. She showed me what I had missed while I slept, and it wasn't much. I didn't mind though. Her face slid into a frown as she showed me an image of Edward. He had an irritated look on his face. She was asking me if I knew why. I had no idea why he would be angry. "Sorry, Ness," I told her, shrugging. Her frown turned into a pout, and she settled down in my lap, looking out towards the woods.

I was happy to sit there for hours and watch the woods, and Nessie was too. In a few hours though, she was bored. She told me this by showing me an image of Bella. "You want her?" I asked her and she nodded, her brow furrowing slightly. I sighed and stood up, carrying her into the house again. Bella was surprisingly sitting on the couch with Edward. They both looked up at me, and Edward's eyes hardened. Nessie leaned forward, straining to get to Bella. Bella took her from me happily and nestled her daughter into her lap. Edward watched as she told Bella about her time with me. His eyes returned to me as I stood watching her. "Don't you have other things to do?" he growled at me, his voice icy. I glared at him, "No, I don't." He stood up and walked towards me, "Why don't we go outside," he said, no question in his voice. Bella watched in silence, concern filling her eyes.

I followed him out onto the lawn, and we walked all the way to the tree line before he stopped. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him. "Why don't you give it a rest?" he growled. "Give what I rest?" I asked, "Nessie?" Edward nodded, his mouth a grim line. "I can't," I told him simply with a shrug. "Well, you're going to," he growled. I dropped my arms, "You'll have to make me." His eyes flashed and he snarled. I didn't move, but I didn't say anything either."You got me?" he growled. "No, I don't," I replied. He took a step towards me and got in my face. "You will stay away from her," he said. He walked past me then, back towards the house. "No, I won't." He stopped and turned towards me, a snarl ripping through his throat. He walked back towards me, "You will," he said icily. I remained silent, but the thoughts in my head were clear enough. He lunged at me then, and I ducked. I ran into the trees, stripping off my clothes and phasing as I did. He followed me and I spun to face him.

We circled each other, why were we fighting? The bloodsucker was sick of me, and I had imprinted on his daughter. A pointless reason if you asked me, but he had started it. I hadn't seen him lose his temper before, and it surprised me how easily he had. He lunged at me again, and I heard a snap. My legs buckled as he broke one. A snarl ripped through my throat as I lunged at him. He mostly dodged the attack, but I felt my teeth make contact with his marble-like skin.

He was lunging at me again when I heard Alice's sing-song voice through the woods. "Stop it!" she yelled, rushing towards us, followed by Jasper. My anger vanished suddenly and I glared at Jasper. Edward stopped mid-attack, obviously affected by the calmness as well. Jasper stood silently beside Alice as she glared at Edward and then at me. "This is pointless," she growled at him. He turned silently and left. She turned her glare to me. "What has gotten into you two?!" I snorted and turned, walking further into the woods. As I walked I heard Leah's voice. _What was that all about?_ she asked me. I could hear anger in the question. _It was nothing. _I told her, brushing it off. She snorted, _Whatever. When's the last time you slept? _I asked her. _I'm fine! _she said. _Okay,_ I replied, _I'm out. _I phased then and pulled my clothes back on.

Eventually I headed back to the house. There was no evidence of the previous fight, either Edward hadn't told anyone, or no one cared. Either way, I didn't care. I looked around for Renesmee and saw her sitting in Blondie's lap. I smiled at her, "Hey there Ness," I said, reaching for her. She pulled away from me with a glare. I froze in shock and my mouth fell open. She pressed her palm to Blondie's cheek, and kept her gaze fixed on me. An evil grin spread across the vampire's face. "She doesn't want you," she told me. It felt as if my heart had disappeared. A hollow feeling grew in my chest as the little girl turned away from me. "Renesmee," I whispered, barely finding my voice. "She doesn't want you," Blondie repeated, her eyes hard. I couldn't believe it. She was rejecting me. I tried to tell myself she would want me later, but I knew it was a lie. How could this happen to me. The hollow feeling grew until it consumed my entire body. It was all I could do not to fall to my knees before the child and beg her forgiveness.

I turned slowly and made my way back towards the door. I passed Edward on my way and I growled at him. He didn't growl back, he didn't even glare. Instead, a satisfied smile spread across his face. My hands trembled as I left the house. I walked slowly towards the woods. The shock still consumed me, the grief had not yet hit. As I entered the darkness of the forest, the overwhelming realization washed over me. Life was nothing anymore. I fell to my knees in the forest digging my hands into the dirt. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as tears flooded my face. I didn't even want to escape this pain. What was the point. My reason for living was gone. That single thing that held me here was gone now. I slammed my head against the ground. Could I even die? I didn't think I could. Not unless one of the worthless bloodsuckers bit me, but they would enjoy my pain. Not one of them would bite me. I collapsed completely onto the ground then, my eyes still tightly shut.

I didn't know what would happen now, but I didn't really care.


	4. Shattered

** Hey eveyone! Sorry for the late update and the short chapter, life problems have kept me from writing as much as I would like. So, Read and Review!!**

LEAH'S POV

My paws fell heavily on the path we had beaten around the vampires' house. I had been running all day, and I didn't really mind. I didn't like the vampires, and I wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for Sam. It had been a while since Jacob had made the decision to leave the pack. I snorted at the memories, and at his concern for me and Seth. He said he wasn't our alpha, that this wasn't a pack, yet he treated us like his pack.

Seth was sleeping now, so I was free to think without being heard. Unless Jake phased again, but he didn't do that very often anymore. He spent most of his time with the half-breed child, Nessie. I wasn't sure why, but when I thought about the child a surge of feeling rushed through me. It felt like jealousy, but why would I be jealous of the child? I continued on, coming closer to the place where he had fought with one of the male vampires. Edward, he was called.

I felt a soft growl bubble up as I passed the place. Jacob's scent hit me as I did so, and I skid to a stop. It was too strong for him not to be there right now. I charged off into the woods and soon found him. I froze and my jaw fell open. I had never seen him so…vulnerable. I didn't know what to do. He was lying in a crumpled heap on the forest floor. He didn't even show a sign that he knew I was there. I had to phase to talk to him, and so I did. I slipped on the clothes that I kept tied to my leg. Jacob had showed me that trick, and it had come in handy.

I walked cautiously towards him. "Jake?" I whispered, reaching out my hand. The only movement was his shoulders as he sobbed. I crouched down beside him and rested my hand on his shoulder. "Jacob?" I repeated, "What happened?" I heard him take a deep, ragged breath and he looked up at me slowly. "Oh," was all I could say as I saw his face.

His eyes were puffy and red and his entire face was soaked with tears. His eyes had a crazed look to them, one I had never seen before. "Gone," he whispered in a hoarse voice. I had to strain my ears to hear him. "Gone?" I repeated. He nodded, his eyes clouding over. He gasped and bowed his head as if he was going to collapse again. I grabbed his shoulder and held him up. "Tell me what happened," I said, putting my face in his. With his eyes closed he took another ragged breath. "She doesn't want me," he said, "She doesn't want me!" He repeated it in a scream and his head dropped. I placed both hands on him and pushed him up to face me. "Who, Jake?" I asked him, my voice rising slightly. I had a feeling I knew who, and I didn't know what consequences that would have. "Nessie!" he wailed, falling forward onto me. I fell backwards so that I was sitting on the ground. I cradled his head in my lap, stroking his head.

Pure hatred and anger washed through me. Why was I feeling this way? I didn't care about Jacob, or I didn't think I did. I don't know how long we sat there before I heard Seth crashing through the bushes. He was in human form, probably worried because he could hear neither me nor Jake. He skidded to a stop when he saw Jacob too. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "What happened?" he whispered, falling to his knees. He had never seen him like this before either. "The half-breed rejected him," I spit between my teeth, my blood boiling at the thought of it.

"Oh," was all he could say. We both looked down at the ragged heap lying in my lap. Neither one of us knew what would happen to him now. Had a wolf ever been rejected by their imprint? I could only imagine the disastrous consequences that would come.


	5. Second Chances

JAKE'S POV

The feeling of Leah's arms around me should have made me feel something. Surprise, anger, something, but it did nothing. I was a hollow wreck. I cried until no more tears would come. I could feel Leah, and I could hear Seth. I knew they were there, and I knew they were worried about me. I didn't care though. I wasn't sure how long I laid there and cried, but eventually I sat up. My body was stiff as I looked around. Leah and Seth watched in silence. I looked over to them, and I could only imagine how awful I must look.

I could see anger in Leah's eyes. I wondered where it came from. Why would she be angry about…it? Last I had checked she didn't care about anything that had to do with the vampires, including me. I looked towards Seth, there was pure worry in his eyes. "I'm alright," I lied to them, looking at the ground. I heard one of them sigh, and then they both stood up. I looked up at them and stiffly stood.

"Should we go back to LaPush?" Leah asked softly. I shook my head slowly. I couldn't leave the child, even if she hated me. Seth whistled softly, "Come on, Jake," he said, "Why do you want to do this to yourself?" I looked up at him. "Do what?" I asked hoarsely, "Torture myself?" I paused for a moment. "Why not? I can't die. I can't be happy. I was meant to be tortured. Everything I've ever dreamed of has been taken away from me, everything that even made me the faintest bit happy. It's all gone." I turned then, and left them standing there.

I wasn't sure where I was walking, or why, but I continued on. The sun was barely rising, so I decided to go visit the house. One last chance, I had to find out why she hated me, and if she would come back. I turned towards the house, and soon it came into sight. I waited at the edge of the woods, waiting for them to bring Nessie out. The sun rose completely, and then Bella walked outside, holding the baby close. Cold claws gripped at my stomach at the sight of the thing that once held me here, but I tried to ignore them as I emerged from the bushes.

"Jake," Bella breathed, her eyes full of concern. I ignored her, my gaze fixed on the baby. Her eyes were like ice, so cold and unwelcoming. I reached them quickly. I felt Bella's eyes on my face the whole time, but I didn't acknowledge her. "Why?" I asked the baby with my voice trembling. Her soft voice answered me with stinging words, "You attacked Daddy," she snarled at me, "You were going to kill him." I stepped back. Edward had told someone. He had told Nessie, he knew she would hate me. "Nes-" I began, but she cut me off. "I don't want you anymore," she told me, "You hurt my Daddy."

What little of my heart might have been left shattered. I pushed past them, into the house. All of the vampires stood just inside, they had obviously heard the conversation. Their eyes fixed on me, all of them holding a different expression. Edward was pure joy, and Blondie's mimicked his. Carlisle and his wife were concern. Jasper was blank and Alice was angry. Emmett was blank as well. "Bite me," I said flatly, looking at all of them. "One of you, bite me, now." Carlisle stepped forward, with Esme gripping his arm. "Jacob," he said softly. "I'm sorry," I said, cutting him off, "but I can't stand this." I looked at all of them again. None of them stepped forward. Silence filled the room. "BITE ME!" I roared stepping towards them. Emmett stepped forward. "Thank you," I hissed at him, turning to face him. He crouched down, ready to spring. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel his teeth.

There was a crash as the door flew open. A grey blur lunged into the room, landing directly on Emmett. "Leah!" I yelled at her as she pinned him to the ground, growling. She looked up at me, astonishment in her eyes. I looked towards the door to see the tall, sandy colored Seth standing there. "Come on," I said quietly, turning to leave. I brushed past Seth, and I didn't even glance at Bella standing beside him. I heard Leah follow me quietly out of the house. Once we were deep in the forest I turned on her. "What did you do that for?!" I screamed at her. She flinched and whined softly. I froze. She had never flinched from me. I dropped to my knees in front of her.

She turned and disappeared into the woods, coming back quickly in her human form. "I can't take it anymore," I whispered to her. She stood silently as I continued, "Everything has been taken from me, and there is one way for me to get away." I heard her crouch beside me, "No," she said. "Look at me." I looked at her. She waited silently. "Look into my eyes," she whispered. I looked into her eyes and I felt hope. The desperation I held felt moments before weakened. I saw a light at the end of the tunnel now. It was far away, but it was there. "See?" she whispered. Tears exploded from my eyes, and I leaned into her. She sat down on the ground, holding my head close to her. She wrapped her arms around my back. "Shhh," she whispered, rocking me slowly. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears.

How could this happen? You could only imprint once. I had lost my imprint, I couldn't have a second chance. Maybe someone else could, but not me! It had happened though. I had imprinted on Leah, and she had imprinted on me. "Why not before?" I whispered to her. She was silent for a moment before she answered. "Maybe because of her," she said slowly, "You were meant to imprint on her, but she doesn't want you." She said the last words softly, "So now you have me." I sighed softly. So now I had her. I was strangely comforted by the idea.


	6. Waiting

**Author's note- Oh my god, you guys! I'M SO SORRY!!!! I had a huge report due in school, and I kind of forgot about the story! I greatly thank all of you who are still waiting patiently for this next chapter! I'm sorry it's kinda crappy, I finished it just now :) So, please enjoy, and rate, and review. I promise I will update it soon! A LOT sooner than I have been!! So enjoy!~~**

LEAH'S POV

I wasn't sure what Jacob had been thinking. Perhaps he hadn't been, but it didn't matter now. I had stopped him from killing himself, and now he knew. I had kept it a secret since the moment she rejected him. I knew there was something strange about these feelings. The concern for him, the fury at her. I rested my head on his and closed my eyes. I thought how odd this must look. Me holding Jacob. He was twice my size, and we had never exactly been the best of friends, but he needed me now. I sighed softly as his breathing slowed and he fell into sleep. He needed that now. He hadn't slept well for the past days.

My mind drifted back to the day. So much had happened, I was exhausted. Not physically, but I wasn't sure how much more my mind could take. I was still shaken from Jacob's shocking attempt at suicide. I could have died as well, would have died, and Seth had come along too. I knew he wouldn't sit by and watch me die without doing something. Another thought crossed my mind, and my eyes flew open. I had prevented him from killing himself now, but would he try it again? I could tell by the look in his eyes that this wasn't going to keep him here, at least not right now. Sure, there was hope in his gaze, but there was merely a flicker. This pain was too much, I couldn't help it.

My muscles tensed as I gritted my teeth against a scream of fury. I froze in shock at the powerful anger that welled inside of me. I had never wanted to kill something before, not even one of the bloodsuckers, but I did now. Not because I was mad at her, even though I was sickened that she could do this to Jake, and not even care. No, it was because I was….I don't even know. Mad at myself perhaps, or maybe him. He didn't have to go on and on about this small thing, especially not now, when he had me, right? I was about to rest my head on his again when another thought flickered across my mind. Did he have me? Sure, I loved him, I had imprinted on him. But did he love me? He wasn't acting like it. Sadness bubbled inside me. This was worse then when Sam had dumped me over the imprinting crap. I had never experienced such overwhelming pain and despair. I closed my eyes, trying to block it out. I laid my head on Jacob's and thought about Seth. I wasn't sure where he was at the moment, but oh well, he could take care of himself. With the overwhelming sadness forgotten, I slipped into a fitful sleep.

I woke up hours later to Jacob whining and twitching a little ways away. I blinked sleepily and looked around. It took a moment for me to remember where we were and why. An icy breeze blew by, but it didn't affect me much. My body temperature was so high, cold things didn't ever really bother me. I ran my fingers through my hair, working out a few of the tangles. I sat up from my new position laying on the ground. I watched Jacob as he slept. He kept twitching and whining softly. Sometimes he would jerk violently and let out a louder whine, more like a yelp.

I moved over to him slowly, and then sat beside him for a moment. I dodged his flailing arm as I sat there. I reached out and grabbed his shoulder gently. I shook him softly. "Jake," I whispered," Wake up, Jake?" I shook him again and called his name again. He jumped into a sitting position, his head twisting around. "Wha-What's happening?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he began to struggle to his feet. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the ground. "Calm down," I told him, barely disguising the laughter in my voice. "Nothing's wrong, I just didn't like seeing you act like that." He looked at me for a moment like he was confused. I was about to tell him how he was sleeping when he spoke. "What was I doing?" he asked.

"You were twitching and whining, it was really scaring me."

"Oh," he murmered, looking down, "Sorry."

I shrugged, "It's no biggie."

His face slipped from the concerned, anxious one it had been a moment before, to a sad, hopeless one. Just seeing it made me want to curl up and cry. Neither one of us moved, or made any noise for a while. I wasn't sure how long it was that we just sat there in silence. Finally, rustling in the bushes to my right brought me to my feet.

"Seth?" I asked, stepping towards the woods.

"Yeah?" he answered, stepping forward slightly.

I laughed, "Where have you been? Sorry I haven't been talking to you lately…"

He shook his head. "It's fine. I, uh, get it, I guess?" He seemed unsure of his words, and that made me wonder.

"So…" I said, my gaze drifting over to Jacob, who had remained completely silent throughout the whole thing, simply gazing blankly at the dirt. I tore my gaze from him to look at Seth. "How long has it been?"

A faint smile flitted across his face. "Not long," he said. He glances up at the thick layer of trees. "I guess you can't see from here," he said. "It's probably like three in the morning." He laughed, trying to keep up his usual carefree self, no doubt in an attempt to brighten the mood.

Just to make him happy, I gave a little laugh. Normally I would just let it go, Seth was my annoying brother. But for some reason, I wasn't in the mood for making people feel bad. I felt so bad myself, I didn't want anymore of it to spread. Almost like a disease.

Seth's head jerked around just before mine did. Someone was coming this way, and judging by the scent that flooded over me it was a stupid bloodsucker. Wonderful. My hands clenched into fists. I heard movement behind me, and I glanced around. Apparently Jake had smelled it too. His eyes were wide. I had never seen him like that before, it was almost fear. I hated it. I hated whoever did it to him. He let out a pathetic whine and shivered silently. Instinctively, I stepped closer to him, shielding him from the vampire's sight. There was only one.

Seth moved back to stand next to me, and it seemed that he did it unknowingly. He was so used to the way we worked as wolves that he fell into the comfortable pattern easily. He was loyal to me and to Jake, even if he was friendly with the vamps.

After what seemed like hours, the vampire finally came into sight. It was Bella. How pathetic. She hated Jacob for imprinting on her demon spawn, and now she was pretending to care. She held her hands up in surrender, her eyes holding mine. They flitted to Seth, and then she leaned slightly to peer behind me. I let out a strangely inhuman growl as she did so. She jerked back to her original position, her eyes hardened slightly. Like she had any claim to him. She had given that up a long time ago.

"I just want to talk," she said softly, her voice high-pitched in my sensitive ears.


	7. Bella

**Author's Note- It never ceases to amaze me how much people like my writing! :D I never really thought I was a good writer, but now I'm getting more confident. I love you guys's reviews too! I get the biggest smile on my face when I see the e-mails, so keep reviewing. I would have updated yesterday, but I had a killer headache. So, I'll stop boring you now with my senseless ramble, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! Criticism is greatly welcome/appreciated!!! **

LEAH'S POV

I let out another nonhuman growl at her words. She had lost the ability to _just talk_ a long time ago. I wanted badly to attack her, and it was extremely difficult not to. Then I thought of Jacob. He was behind me, not really wanting my protection, but needing it all the same. I realized Bella was attempting to peer around me again, thinking I had stopped watching her. I stepped in the line of her view and her eyes snapped up to mine. I gave her a taunting smile, and she frowned back, straightening up.

"Well?" she snapped, obviously irritated at my blocking.

I glared at her. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked scathingly. "No one here wants to hear anything you _bloodsuckers _have to say." I made sure to put extra venom in bloodsuckers. I would never let her forget that she had chosen to leave Jacob for them.

My words seemed to have the desired effect, a slightly stung look came to her face. She quickly replaced her calm face. "I don't care whether _you _want to hear me or not," she said, holding her head a little higher, "I only want to talk to Jake."

I heard a slight, muffled whine behind me and I turned to look at him. He was looking around me at her. His eyes were blank and in the depths I could see pain, but it appeared that he was willing to listen to what she had to say.

With a sigh I turned back to Bella. She had a satisfied smile on her face. I gritted my teeth before responding. "Fine, but if you say anything to hurt him…" I didn't finish my sentence, but I think she knew where it was going.

She stepped forward, keeping her eyes on me. "Could you move out of the way so I can actually see him?" Her voice was thick with irritation. I wanted to slap her across the face for it, but I didn't. I simple moved back, allowing her to see him. I stood close to his shoulder though, my eyes on her the whole time.

She glared back at me for a moment more before she looked down at Jacob. She crouched down in front of him, trying to meet his blank, painful eyes. Slowly he turned his head to look at her, his body trembling slightly. Maybe no one else could notice it, but I could feel it faintly on my leg. I looked over at Seth and noticed he was gone. I cast my eyes around the surrounding woods and saw his eyes glowing from the shadows of the woods. I turned back to Bella as she began speaking.

"Jake," she said softly, "what's wrong?"

Jacob closed his eyes, taking a deep, ragged breath. I felt the need to step in, already.

"I know you're not that stupid," I snapped, placing my body between them to cut off eye contact. "Your little half breed spawn used him."

I didn't notice her move, but she was in my face the next moment. "Leave Renesmee out of it," she hissed, her faintly crimson eyes flashing.

I snorted, crossing my arms. "How exactly are we going to do that?"

She glared at me, but didn't respond. Instead she peered at Jacob through my legs.

Reluctantly I moved back and allowed her to continue talking.

"Jake," she repeated, "look at me." Jacob slowly opened his eyes and followed her instructions. Just like him, always doing what they wanted.

She smiled faintly as he responded to her. "Look, Jake," she said. "You know Nessie still loves you." He winced at this, but she didn't seem to care, but instead plowed on with her speech.

"She still loves you, she's just mad. She just wants you to apologize. She hates that you and Edward always fight. She loves you both, more than I think you know. She would never want to see you like this. She just wants an apology."

Jacob flinched after every sentence. I wanted to phase right there and tear her to pieces. How dare she make it seem like it was his fault! Of _course _her beautiful little spawn was not at fault. When she stopped, Jacob closed his eyes again.

"Please come back to the house with me," she said. "They are waiting for you. She'll forgive you."

I stepped in then, cutting her off completely and shoving her back. That was sort of difficult, seeing as she was hard as a rock. She stood up, slower this time.

"What?!" she hissed, leaning toward me.

I glared at her, getting in her face as well. We were nose to nose as I spoke, "You know what."

She snorted, leaning back and folding her arms over her chest. "Oh, do I?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Actually, I don't think I do, why don't you enlighten me?"

"Your demon halfbreed doesn't want to _forgive_ him!" I said, my voice escalating as I took a step towards her. I didn't want to fight around Jake, but the tremors I could feel beginning in my arms would soon become uncontrollable I was sure. "She couldn't even tell him to his face that she didn't want him! Whatever she's been telling you, if she's even told you any of this, it's all a lie!"

If looks could kill, I do believe that I would have melted on the spot. "My daughter would not lie to me," she said, each word falling like a stone from her lips. "_I_ know what she wants and doesn't. Not you, you filthy stinking _dog."_

My hands clenched into fists. "Oh really?" I said, my voice scathing. "Obviously she would and obviously you don't." I paused, trying to stop the blood rushing through every part of me. It was difficult not to change right now, but thinking of Jacob and how vulnerable it would leave him kept me human. "You need to go back to your little vampie family and tell them to leave us alone. You've done enough, and even if she does want him back, _he _doesn't want _her." I hoped I was speaking the truth, but I doubt Jacob even knew what we were saying anymore. He had slumped over onto the ground, his arms wrapped around his knees in what resembled the fetal position. _

_Her head jerked back to face the house. Curse their hearing. Even though ours was good, theirs was still a bit better. Soon I heard what she had. There was another vamp coming, no doubt it was Edward. He could probably hear everything I was thinking, and he knew things were going badly. He knew his stupid mate would never back down, and he knew I could easily kill her. Knowing he was likely listening to me right now I showed him a couple ways I could kill his beloved newborn. I heard his footsteps quicken, and I smiled grimly. So he was listening. _

_Seth stepped out of the woods, keeping his eyes on Bella. To someone else, it might have been strange to see me talking to a huge sandy brown wolf, but I knew he could hear me and understand exactly what I was saying. "Do you think you could get Jake hidden right there?" I asked him._

_His eyes widened slightly, and he gave a faint whine._

"_I just don't want him to be on display," I said. "No doubt they're going to bring that little baby. I don't know…" I trailed off, touching his nose slightly. He lowered his head and turned to Jake. Quietly he nuzzled his neck and Jake looked up slowly, not really comprehending, it seemed. He slowly got to his feet, leaning on Seth. I hadn't even thought of him being weak from his long time motionless on the ground._

_I turned back to Bella, who had been watching him the whole time. Feeling my gaze, she looked back to me. Neither of us responded as Edward came into our little gathering. His caramel colored eyes were calm, but they held a warning that I wanted to defy. I held my head higher, challenging him silently. I let my gaze drift to his arms, and I saw their child._

_Her brown curls would have been adorable if they had framed any other face. Her eyes were much too harsh for a child her size. She looked like a six or seven year old, but her mind was likely that of a much older child. I had second-handedly experienced the evil that it held. Some might see it as unfair that I thought this of her since she was so young, but I knew otherwise. _

"_I wouldn't be insulting her, if I were you," he said, in some fake attempt at a threat._


	8. Fleeing

LEAH'S POV

I stood silently facing the two vampires and their spawn. I was beginning to relax slightly, now that Jacob was out of sight, no doubt safer than he was earlier. My body certainly told me he was, since I didn't feel such a strong need to protect him. The little baby glared at me through eyes that were much too old for her body. Her father was much the same with his deep, golden eyes. They held such contempt, but there was also a cruel happiness in them. He would never show it to Bella, and she was too clueless to notice. But I could. I read people a lot, perhaps more than I should. Bella seemed much more confident now that she had backup. Not that it was much help. She would have to flee with their helpless demon child if a fight broke out. It would be me against Edward, and I was confident with those odds. Especially since Seth was waiting just a little ways away, already in wolf form. I just hoped that he would be on my side and not try to stop the fight. If it came to that, one of us was going to die before I let it stop.

I was torn from my thoughts by Edward's voice. "You do remember that I know everything you are thinking right now?" he laughed.

I trembled in anger. I hated people being in my head! It was bad enough that I had to deal with it as a wolf, and now I had even lost my security as a human. His evil grin widened as he continued penetrating my thoughts.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him, taking a step forward. "It's not helping you, you know. It's just annoying and making me that much more irritated."

He laughed, a taunting superior laugh. "I do believe it is helping," he said, in his annoying sophisticated voice that comes with being over a century old. "After all, the more I annoy you, the closer we get to solving the problem." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

I sighed, but it was more of a growl as it came out.

Bella, hearing this, reached out for her daughter. Edward surrendered her without protest, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. I made sure to keep some bloody images of me murdering their heartless spawn in the space between them. His eyes twisted in pain slightly at my thoughts. I gave him a smile of satisfaction.

"Told you it's not helping," I whispered to him, laughter in my voice.

He responded with a growl.

"So. Why are you here anyway?" I asked, ignoring his stupid threat. "Your stupid little mate has already briefed us on how wrong we are and how holy your child is. What else do you have to add to this huge pile of bullshit?"

He laughed. "You are really hilarious, you know. Although, I will grant that you are quite intelligent. It must take quick thinking to come up with so many names for people." He let out another little laugh. Regaining his composure, he continued, "I'm here because you are getting ahead of yourself. This is our land, you cannot attack any of us here."

I glared at him. "Really? _I _can't attack any of _you_, but _you_ can attack _us_?!" I took another step forward , leaving only about a foot between us. I was itching to tear into him, but I wasn't going to make the first move. I heard a faint, high-pitched whine behind me. I didn't turn around, but I scooted back a couple inches in response. I heard a nearly silent, satisfied sigh.

Edward ignored the quick little exchange. "Yes, we _can_ attack you. It is _our land."_

"_Really? You let us come here. That gives us the same rights as you here. We defended you. Not to mention you broke the treaty first."_

"_We did nothing to violate the treaty," he said, ignoring my first statement, which I assumed meant that I had gotten one on him. "Jacob gave me permission to change her; therefore, the treaty was not violated."_

"_Jacob did not have the right to give you permission," I snapped, hating the fact that I had to say this about him. "Sam is still the alpha, even if we were separated at the same time."_

_Edward glared at me. "Right you are, but Jacob is the rightful alpha, no matter who physically holds the position."_

"_Just because he should be doesn't mean he is."_

"_It's too late now."_

"_Oh, is it?"_

"_Indeed, it is much too late, seeing as she is already wearing out of her newborn stage."_

"_You only think so. It's never too late for us to decide we don't want to ignore the treaty anymore."_

"_If you attack us, we can attack you. Throughout all of this we have all done something in some way or another to break the treaty."_

"_I don't remember how we've broken the treaty."_

"_I don't remember being signed up to remind you."_

"_Looks like we're both forgetful creatures then, huh?"_

_He glared at me, "Far from it."_

_I shrugged. I suppose he was going to get his way. No fight. Yet. He smiled at my thoughts, and I sneered back at him. Bella had remained silent this entire time, so I decided to bother her a bit more. Fun fun. I laughed at Edward's irritated expression as I turned to her._

"_Why are you still here, anyway?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes._

"_I don't have to leave. This is our land," she responded, holding the baby close. _

"_That little rat isn't going to protect you, ya know," I said, nodding towards the baby in her arms._

"_I'm not using her for protection!" she said indignently, holding the baby closer. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Hold her any tighter and her eyeballs will pop out." I heard Edward growl next to her, obviously irked by my instigating. "Why don't you stop growling and do something?" I said, rounding on him. I was tired of the waiting around. My protection instincts had faded considerably knowing that Jacob was hidden from the main line of fire. I was still angry though. They didn't have to come and bother us. They had done enough, forcing us all into this life, and bringing that annoying redhead here a couple of years ago. It might also have been because I hadn't phased in a couple days. I was itching to get back to the simplicity of being a wolf. There was something easy and primitive about it, I could get away from all my human worries and act with every thought that came to mind. _

"_Phase then," Edward said, inpatience thick in his voice. _

"_Make me."_

"_Alright then," he said, lunging towards me._

_So much happened in the span of a few seconds. Edward snarled viciously. A high pitched scream came from Renesmee, but I couldn't tell of what emotion. Bella screamed Edward's name. I heard a sharp bark from Seth behind me, and a groan from Jacob. Then it was an explosion as my clothes flew in all directions. _

_It felt normal and natural to be a wolf again. I was able to barely dodge Edward's exposed fangs, but I still felt them graze across my flank. Fire seared on the edges of the wound, but it wasn't deep enough to kill. He was fast. Really fast. Faster than they normally were. He flashed here and there, and I went with him. I never moved, merely rotating with his movements, blocking here, lunging there. My teeth landed their mark a couple of times, but I could never hold on long enough to do damage. _

_Before I knew it, Seth was there too. His sandy colored body would barely have been noticeable if he hadn't have pushed me out of the way. He snapped at Edwards outstretched arm, getting a good grip. He twisted his head, bringing Edward to the ground. I knew how much it hurt him to do that; they had been friends a few days earlier. With a loud crack, like rocks slamming together, he flung the vampire's arm into the woods. The crack was accompanied by a shriek from Bella. _

_Our roars and snarls blended together until it was just senseless uproar. I knew the others should be coming by now. I kept dodging his attacks, noticing that he was forcing me closer and closer to Jacob. I stopped, letting him come close enough to bite. I reared on my hind legs, smashing down at his head with blinding speed. He moved just in time for me to miss my shot. I still got a good blow in on his leg though. With another sickening crack, his leg nearly shattered. I hadn't landed hard enough. I felt his teeth graze my leg again, and I froze. The bite went deep enough this time. I could feel the fire spreading through my veins. Seth could feel it too. I phased in the next second. I still felt the fire, but it was fainter now that I was human. I buckled over, groaning. Edward stood over me, quite strange looking with one arm and a cracked leg. He laughed tauntingly before flashing into the woods to retrieve his arm. Seth stood over me, his eyes concerned._

"_Get Jake out of here," I gasped, "They're going to be pissed now. He'll get the others. They'll be here in a few seconds. Go."_

_Seth obviously didn't want to leave me, but he did. He quickly crossed the few feet to Jacob, and I saw Jacob leaning heavily on him as they moved as quickly as they could away from the house. I looked up to see Bella and Edward conversing in fast, silent whispers. They both looked at me and then in a flash were gone, running towards the house. They were getting the others. I knew I could rely on the head vampire. He would try to calm them down, but I didn't think he could successfully hold them back for long. I struggled to my feet as fast as possible, clutching the ripped part of my jeans. Straightening up as much as possible I followed after Seth and Jacob's trail. I couldn't hear any pursuit yet, but we were not staying here for much longer either way._


	9. Burning

JACOB'S POV

I wasn't extremely aware of anything that was going on. Bella's voice, which had once meant so much to me, was now just a mere murmur. Every word that she said dropped like a stone in my stomach and ripped at my heart. I knew she was talking about her. The child. That was about all that I could comprehend at the moment. It was much too exhausting to just be awake and listening at the moment. I heard Leah's voice above me and my empty stomach twisted slightly. It wasn't enough to give me the energy I needed, but it was encouraging all the same. It was a feeling. Something besides the numbness and pain. I heard other things approaching us, and by the sound of the footfalls, it was another vamp. I heard Leah's hushed voice, and Seth shuffling and whining next to me. The next thing I knew there was a cold, wet nose in my neck. I let out a soft groan and struggled to my feet. My legs were weak, and I almost lay back down there. I hadn't moved for a while, so I guess my legs had seriously gone to sleep. Leaning heavily on Seth, blood rushing to my head and making me see spots, we stumbled about two yards away. I collapsed back down into the undergrowth, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. Seth settled down next to me, his warm furry flank pressed to my shoulder as he watched Leah and the vamps.

I could hear their voices, definitely another vampire. Edward, for sure. My sense of smell hadn't faded though. I could distinctly smell her, and it made me want to burrow deep into the ground. My heart screamed in pain, and I curled into a ball, wrapping my arms around my knees to hold them closer. I wasn't sure how long it had been, but soon their voices grew to a normal volume. I assumed this meant they were yelling. The voices grew louder, and then there was an explosion. I felt a tingle rush through me as Leah phased. Her furious roar and Edward's battle snarl scratched at my ears like their voices hadn't. The warm furry body beside me vanished as Seth charged into the battle. I heard a shriek, much like a girl. Most likely Bella or her daughter.

I sighed, slumping even further over onto the cool shaded ground. The snarls and screams faded to a mere roar, like the sea. Suddenly it stopped entirely. My eyes opened, and I sat up cautiously. I could see through a few cracks in the bushes that separated us. Leah was on the ground, clutching her leg. Her jeans were shredded there, and blood dripped out of it. She inhaled sharply, making a hissing noise as Edward stood over her. With that, he disappeared into the nearby undergrowth and retrieved his arm. Normally, I would have smiled at this success, but I didn't have the energy and my mind was still in too much of a fog.

Leah spoke some words quickly to Seth, who stood beside her, deep concern in his eyes. He dipped his head slightly and came back over to me. As he left, so did Bella, Edward, and the young girl. Seth nudged me again, not bothering to phase. We both knew that it was likely that he would need to remain a wolf for at least a little while longer. I struggled to my feet, momentarily forgetting about Leah's predicament. Seth hurried me along as fast as my stiff broken body could go. I felt warmth tingling through my legs as I moved further and further into the woods. I was beginning to hear the familiar roar of the cars on the road. I could hear Leah struggling along behind. I pushed off of Seth and leaned against a tree. My voice came out strangely hoarse and sounded foreign even to me, "Go help her."

Seth watched me silently, his eyes surprised. He looked back towards the sound of Leah struggling through the woods and then back at me. Finally, he turned and trotted off in the direction that we had just come from. I leaned my head against the tree as I waited for him. My head was throbbing from all of the noise and movement, and I really wanted it to go away. I wasn't entirely sure it was going to, and I would probably have to send Seth or Leah to get me an aspirin or something. I stumbled slightly as I accidently leaned too far to one side of the tree. I landed on my knees on the ground, and I leaned forward until my head touched the ground. After a slow, deep breath I struggled back to my feet, leaning on the tree again.

Soon I could hear Leah's labored breathing coming my way. I looked up blearily as she came into sight, basically riding on Seth's back. She looked pretty bad. There were burrs in her hair, and her eyes were bloodshot. Her breath was deep and painful.

"Leah," I whispered, but I doubted she could hear me.

Seth did, though, and he looked up at me. We needed to get her to help. Now. It was a miracle that she had survived this long. I guess that there hadn't been that much venom injected in her leg. Normally we would be dead now. I stumbled over to them, my head spinning. I stood beside Leah and put her arm around my shoulder. She let out a sigh as she rested all of her remaining weight on me. Seth looked over at me, obviously questioning whether I could support her.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, coaxing Leah a few steps forward. She stumbled, nearly dragging us both down, but I managed to steady her. Seth still watched us with concern, and he turned to look back the way we had come. A felt a tingle, and, looking back, saw Seth standing there. He didn't have any clothes with him, so he couldn't put any one, but that didn't really matter. We had all seen each other naked at one time or another. Besides, the biggest problem at this time was getting Leah help. Seth came forward and stood next to his sister. Silently, he threw her other arm around his shoulders. Together we carried her through the woods. I don't even think she was conscious through the whole trip. Her head lolled forward, and her breathing was a little steadier than before. I went as fast as I could, but my entire body was numb and every feeling and sense was as well. We stumbled on, hearing the pursuers growing closer to us. We came to a break in the trees and we could see the road leaving the Cullens' house. We were safe for the moment if we stayed in sight of the road. The vamps wouldn't attack us in plain sight of any humans. A small dark blue minivan chugged past us unconcernedly as we stumbled along the ditch towards LaPush.

I had no idea where my energy had come from, but something told me it was like a sugar high. For right now, everything was normal. But in a few hours, I would crash and things would be worse than before. Leah took a deep, shuddering breath and we froze. Seth looked at me over her messy black hair, fear layered in his eyes. Slowly I put Leah on the ground and settled down beside her, holding her head in my lap. I pushed the hair from her face and tapped her cheek awkwardly. "Leah," I whispered and her eyes flittered slightly. "Leah," I said again, shaking her more violently. Her eyes opened slowly, but they had a far away look to them. I could see that she was in pain as well.

"Fire…burning…" she said, closing her eyes again.

There was a loud crack in the woods behind us, and Seth spun to face it, quickly placing himself between me and the trees. The sweet scent of vampire washed over me, but I didn't really care. I turned slowly to look at the approacher. It was the blonde haired head vampire. The only nice one. The only one that I could never bear to hurt. The good vampire. He carried a small bag and held his other hand up in surrender. "Let me help her," he said softly, keeping eye contact with me.

I made no response, but Seth stepped out of the way, letting the doctor through. He crouched over Leah, running his hand over her leg quickly. He rolled up the pant leg quickly and gently so as not to hurt her. He pulled open his bag and grabbed a few things out of it. He swabbed her leg and injected it with something that I didn't know. She let out a sigh as he did and at first I thought he had killed her. However, I soon found her pulse. I realized that he had somehow stopped the venom. Or maybe the syringe had pulled something out instead of putting in. I didn't know. As expected, my sugar high was wearing off.

The vampire rolled her pants down again and closed up his bag, standing up. He looked at the two of us in silence. With a sigh he met my gaze. "I'm sorry," he said, and then vanished into the darkness of the woods. With a sigh I leaned against the back of a tree behind me. Seth settled down with his back to the same tree but facing a different direction. I was thinking over what had happened just moments ago when I drifted off into a numb, exhausted sleep.


End file.
